Ranma y Shampoo Nuevos Amores Capítulos Especiales
by accel AF
Summary: estas historias transcurren en el ultimo capitulo antes que Ranma y sus amigos se gradúen y el le proponga matrimonio a Shampoo
1. Capitulo uno: Viaje escolar

Por una carretera estaba un autobús que llevaba a los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan hacia el lugar donde el viaje escolar comenzaría

Dentro de este una pareja conversaba

–este viaje escolar sí que nos sorprendió –dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

–si, quien habría pensado que al director se le ocurriera este viaje –dijo Ranma

–escuche que es un lugar muy bello en esta época –dijo Ukyo

–si, va a ser divertido –dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

Shampoo comenzó a hablar con sus amigas, Ranma aprovecho para dormir un poco antes de llegar al destino

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Ranma y Shampoo se hicieron novios, y dos de sus amigos y rivales se habían inscripto en la escuela poco después fue anunciado el viaje escolar

El viaje fue una total sorpresa para todos, el destino era un pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de un famoso bosque todos estaban felices por cambiar un poco de aire, excepto una chica que aún no se sentía bien en estar cerca de la feliz pareja, Akane que decidió no ir

–Ranma despierta –dijo Shampoo mientras lo movía

–¿eh? Que –dijo Ranma medio dormido

–Ya llegamos Ranma –dijo dulcemente

–Gracias por despertarme Shampoo –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

Él se levantó del asiento

–vamos tenemos que bajar –dijo Ukyo

–si no se dan prisa lo dejaremos –dijo Ryoga

–porque tienes tanta prisa, cerdito –dijo burlonamente Ranma

–A quien le llamas cerdo –dijo enojado Ryoga

–a quien mas

–Tranquilice los dos, que este viaje no es para pelear –dijo molesta Ukyo

–Está bien –dijo Ryoga en voz baja

–Ranma no molestes a Ryoga –dijo seriamente Shampoo

–lo siento –dijo Ranma arrepentido

–Bien, vamos que se nos hará tarde –dijo Shampoo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

–si –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Los cuatro bajaron

–¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –pregunto confusa Mei

–Estos dos estuvieron a punto de pelear –dijo Ukyo mientras señalaba a Ranma y Ryoga

–Supongo que Ranma no pudo quedarse callado –dijo mousse

–Oye, porque crees que fue mi culpa –dijo ofendido Ranma

–Porque siempre es tu culpa –dijo Ryoga seriamente

–Veo que quieres pelear –dijo Ranma poniéndose en pose de pelea

–te enseñare a no burlarte de mí –dijo Ryoga poniéndose en pose de pelea

–ya dijimos que nada de pelea –dijo Shampoo molesta

Por el ruido la profesora se acercó a ver que ocurría

–Que está pasando –dijo la profesora Hinako

–Nada–dijeron los dos chicos asustados

–bien, dense prisa que tenemos que llegar al hotel antes que sea más tarde

–SI PROFESORA –dijeron todos los estudiantes

El pueblo que llegaron era bastante antiguo con todas las estructuras hechas de madera, y un aire de tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente

Mientras los profesores guiaban a los estudiantes hacia el hotel, ellos aprovechaban para ver el pueblo un poco

–bien llegamos a nuestro destino –dijo la profesora HInako

–¿este es donde nos quedaremos?

–si

–es bastante grande y parece que no fue construido hace mucho

–tal parece que el pueblo recibe mucho turistas, por eso construyeron este hotel

–exacto, descanse el resto del día, mañana exploraremos el pueblo

–si

Naturalmente los estudiantes femeninos fueron separados de los masculinos

En el área de las chicas, las tres amigas estaban hablando

–que les pareció el pueblo –dijo Shampoo

–bastante agradable, ya quiero verlo con más tranquilidad –contesto Mei tranquilamente

–yo quiero ver la comida local, seguramente debe ser muy natural –dijo Ukyo

–debe ser deliciosa –dijo Mei

–tendremos que esperar a mañana para averiguarlo –dijo Shampoo

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre las cosas que querían hacer al día siguiente

Mientras tanto en el área de los chicos, ellos estaban peleándose otra vez

–qué haces ahí Ranma –dijo molesto Ryoga

–Qué crees que hago, preparándome para dormir –contesto Ranma tranquilamente

–quítate de ahí, esa era mi cama

–lo acabas de decir, era tu cama –dijo de manera burlona

–si no sales por las buenas, tendré que quitarte

–si quieres pelear estoy de acuerdo

–oigan si pelean aquí, la profesora HInako vendrá –dijo Mousse

Al escuchar eso los dos chicos quedaron paralizados

–está bien, tómala

Ranma tomo una botella de agua y la agito cerca del rostro de Ryoga

–cuidado con esa botella de agua

–que pasa, tienes miedo de cambiar P–chan

–Ranma –dijo molesto

–cálmate solo estoy bromeando

–duérmanos que mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano

–bien

La noche tenía un clima agradable, y la tranquilidad reinaba

Ranma estaba plácidamente dormido, cuando fue despertado por un fuerte golpe

–¿qué? –dijo adolorido

–ya era hora que te despertaras –dijo Ryoga seriamente

–eso dolió ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo mientras se tomaba el área adolorida

–no te despertabas, fue lo único que se me ocurrió –dijo con una sonrisa

–y crees que te lo voy a creer, se ve en tu cara que lo disfrutaste

–no lo voy a negar, pero apúrate que te perderás el desayuno

–¿es tan tarde?

–bien ya cumplí con despertarte, me retiro

Dijo Ryoga saliendo del cuarto

–Espérame –dijo apresuradamente

Ranma se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, y bajo velozmente

–¿dónde estarán? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–Ranma por aquí –dijo Shampoo agitando su mano

–hola perdón por la tardanza

–los chicos nos dijeron que te quedaste dormido

–Si –dijo algo avergonzado

–quería ir a despertarte, pero la profesora no me dejo –dijo apenada Shampoo

–Está bien, Ryoga me despertó –dijo mirando a la dirección de Ryoga con algo de molestia

–Para eso son los amigos –dijo con una sonrisa

–es algo tarde, así que te guarde algo de comida –dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

–gracias, estaba asustado que se habría acabado –dijo feliz Ranma

–tienes que darte prisa que no tardaremos en salir –dijo Ukyo

–sí, claro

Unos minutos después la profesora HInako llego

–señor Saotome veo que llega tarde hasta en este lugar –dijo seriamente

–lo siento Profesora, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar

–eso espero si mañana vuelve a llegar tarde tendré que castigarlo

–si

–bien, si ya terminaron de desayunar vayan a la salida que ya casi es la hora

–si –dijeron los amigos

–Ranma no te preocupes me asegurare de despertarte mañana de la misma manera que hoy

–no creo que haya necesidad de eso Ryoga

Momentos después todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos

–bien ya que están todos, creo que ya es hora que comencemos con las visita guiada

Al primer lugar donde fueron fue al centro del pueblo donde había una pequeña plaza, donde se podía pasar un momento agradable

Se quedaron un momento ahí viendo el paisaje, pero luego se dirigieron a la zona comercial que estaba muy cerca de ahí

–gua este lugar es asombroso –dijo Mei

–sí, venden bastantes cosas interesantes –dijo Ranma

–mira los puestos de comida –apunto Ukyo

–eso se ve delicioso vamos

Los amigos fueron a un puesto donde pidieron una brochetas de verduras asadas

–esto es delicioso

–las verduras son bastantes frescas

–deben de ser por eso

Mientras comían, a Ranma se le ocurrió algo

–oigan no sería bueno ir al bosque de aquí cerca

–si debe de ser hermoso

Al escuchar eso el vendedor se alarmo

–no pueden ir al bosque –dijo el vendedor

–¿eh? Porque –dijo Ukyo

–es peligroso –dijo algo asustado

–¿peligroso? –dijo confuso Ranma

–como ustedes no son de aquí no conocen la leyenda del hombre oso

–¿hombre oso?

–si es una criatura más grande que un oso, pero camina y actúa como hombre, es bastante agresivo

–ya veo –contesto Ranma

–debe ser duro no poder ir al bosque –dijo Shampoo

–sí, antes había un cuidador del bosque, pero cuando la criatura apareció, no supimos más de el

–no lo buscaron

–un grupo fue al bosque en su búsqueda, pero cuando vieron a la bestia huyeron

–Pobre hombre –dijo Mei

–si, por eso le decimos que no vayan, aunque generalmente aparece cuando hay tormentas sigue siendo peligroso ir al bosque

–entendemos

Los amigos agradecieron al señor y se retiraron

–esa historia es rara –dijo pensativa Shampoo

–debe ser solo una leyenda –dijo Ranma sin darle importancia

–tu crees, parecía muy asustado

–debe serlo no creo que una criatura aparezca así de la nada

–puede que tengas razón –dijo Ukyo

–bien chicos vamos al templo ahora –dijo la profesora Hinako

–profesora cuando iremos al bosque

–no iremos, parece que hay animales peligrosos en esa área

–ya veo

Luego de explorar el pueblo los estudiantes volvieron al hotel

El día siguiente los estudiantes tendrían libre para hacer lo que quisieran, y otros chicos se habían enteraron sobre la leyenda del hombre oso, y querían planear una prueba de valor

Esa misma tarde se reunieron los estudiantes y quedaron en ir al bosque en la noche

–estas seguro de esto

–ya estamos aquí, ya es tarde para arrepentirse

–es que no pensé que sería tan aterrador este bosque de noche

–no tengas miedo, nada pasara

–¿estás seguro?

–por supuesto, además si algo apareciera tenemos a Ranma con nosotros

–tienes razón

–claro no tienen que temer estado yo –dijo Ranma orgullosamente

–Mientras que no sea un gato –dijo Ryoga de manera burlona

Ranma al escuchar la palabra gato se asusto

–tranquilo no pasa nada –dijo Shampoo

–Ryoga no molestes a Ranma –dijo Ukyo

–yo solo decía

–está bien –dijo Ranma tranquilizándose

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, los estudiantes se prepararon para hacer la prueba

–que les parece si lo hacemos en parejas

–no veo cual sería el problema

La primera pareja que comenzó con el camino fue la de Ryoga y Ukyo

–bien nosotros somos los primeros

–vamos

–No te vayas a perder cerdito –dijo Ranma mientras ambos se iban

Ryoga solo pudo enojarse en silencio y a Ukyo le causo algo de gracia

Poco después los dos llegaron

–y algo apareció

–No, solo es un bosque normal –dijo Ryoga desinteresadamente

–pero es muy agradable –dijo con una sonrisa Ukyo

Luego de eso el resto de estudiante siguió y gracias de eso, ellos estaban más cómodos

El último grupo fue el de Ranma y Shampoo

–eh, Ryoga tenía razón es solo un bosque normal –dijo Ranma

–si pero es bastante agradable –dijo Shampoo

–si tienes razón

Mientras caminaban miraban a su alrededor, viendo los animales y plantas

–es bastante bonito el bosque porque le tendrá miedo a este lugar

–debe ser una vieja leyenda que aún creen

–aunque el señor dijo el hombre oso suele aparecer cuando hay tormenta

–bueno eso no podemos saberlo

–si tienes razón

–ven ya es tarde debemos volver

–si vamos

Ambos salieron del bosque

–vieron algo raro

–no todo normal

–ven les dije que era una leyenda

–lo mejor será que volvamos, no sabemos cómo tomaría esto la profesora Hinako

–si volvamos

Los estudiantes volvieron al hotel antes que se dieran cuenta que se habían ido al bosque

El día siguiente fue bastante normal, solo salieron a ver otros lugares del pueblo y conocer más su cultura, y en el último día en que debían quedarse comenzó a llover

–chicos se suspende la salida de hoy, por la lluvia –dijo la profesora Hinako

–con esta lluvia no podemos hacer nada –dijo Ukyo decepcionada

–mira que llueva el ultimo día –dijo Shampoo

–no podemos hacer nada mejor vayamos a prepararnos que mañana tenemos que irnos –dijo Ukyo

–si vamos –dijo Mei

Las tres se iban cuando llego Ranma

–Shampoo tengo que hablar contigo

–Está bien –dijo algo confuso

–ven sígueme

–¿Qué pasa?

–estuve hablando con las personas del pueblo y la criatura suele aparecer cuando llueve o cerca de un rio que está en el bosque

–ya veo ¿qué pasa con eso?

–quieres ir conmigo al bosque, tal vez podamos verlo

–¿eh? pensé que no creías en esa historia

–yo también, pero hay algo que llama mi atención

–Entiendo, yo también encuentro rara esta historia –dijo pensativa

–entonces me acompañas

–¿solo iremos nosotros?

–sí, les pregunte a Ryoga y Mousse, pero ya saben no quieren mojarse

–entiendo, no creo que las chicas quieran venir tampoco

–sí, supongo que solo iremos nosotros

–Usaste el jabón hoy –pregunto curiosa

–sí, gracias a él no tendremos problemas aun si nos mojamos

–que haremos con la profesora, no se enojara

–los chicos nos cubrirán, solo no deben vernos cuando salgamos

–bien, eso no será muy difícil

Ambos salieron del hotel sin ser vistos, y se dirigieron al bosque

–el pueblo se ve solitario el día de hoy

–debe ser por la criatura, ellos creen que vendrá

–Bien apurémonos –dijo Shampoo aumentando la velocidad

–espérame

–vamos una carrera o tienes miedo –dijo burlonamente mientras le mostraba la lengua

–que dices, ya veras

–atrápame –dijo burlona

Ambos corrieron al bosque

–Bien gane –dijo Shampoo

–solo porque saliste antes

–escusas

–no son escusas, eso fue trampa

–ya te lo compasare

–eso espero

–bien ya estamos aquí, adonde vamos

–miremos un poco los alrededores

–bien

Ambos caminaron un poco, hasta se dividieron para ocupar más espacio pero no encontraron nada

–viste algo Ranma –pregunto Shampoo

–no, y supongo que tú tampoco

–Tienes razón –dijo Shampoo algo decepcionada

–¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos ya? –pregunto Shampoo

–hay un lugar más que quiero volver antes de que volvamos al hotel

–¿Dónde?

–vamos al lago

.

En el hotel la profesora Hinako estaba en su versión niña

–donde estará Ranma Saotome, no lo eh visto, y tampoco a la señorita Shampoo –pensó inocentemente

–profesora que hace aquí –dijo sorprendido Ryoga

–estoy viendo que todo esté bien

–no hay ningún problema –dijo algo asustado

–¿no veo al señor Saotome?

–¿eh? Ranma fue a tomar un baño –dijo Mousse

–¿un baño?

–sí, eso –dijo Ryoga

–ustedes dos están actuando raro

–no, no, porque cree eso –dijo Mousse

La señorita Hinako saco una moneda de su bolsillo

–ahora dígame donde se metió Ranma Saotome –dijo algo amenazante

Ambos se asustaron

–ya, ya le dijimos

–si descubro que me mintieron lo lamentaran, esta es su última oportunidad

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro

.

–la lluvia esta amainando –dijo Shampoo mirando el cielo

–si el lago está cerca de aquí, apurémonos

–bien

Ambos luego de una pequeña caminata llegaron al lago del que Ranma hablaba

–vaya es bastante hermoso

–sí, es una pena que los habitantes no puedan venir

Mientras ambos hablaban se escuchó un fuerte ruido de unas plantas

–Que fue eso –dijo Shampoo

–no se vayamos a ver

Al acercarse al lugar del ruido ambos quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron

Una criatura parecida a un oso de más de dos metros de altura estaba enfrente de ellos

–es el hombre oso –dijo sorprendido Ranma

–era real la leyenda –dijo Shampoo

Los tres se quedaron quietos viéndose, pero luego la criatura similar a un oso dio un fuerte rugido que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente

–Bien veo que quiere pelear –dijo Ranma preparándose para la pelea

La criatura confundida por esa actitud se dio la vuelta esperando escapar

–adónde vas

Ranma salto sobre el cortándole el camino de ida

–vamos todos dicen que eres aterrador, veremos si es verdad

Ranma estaba preparado para lanzar el primer golpe

–Ranma espera –dijo Shampoo rápidamente

–Que pasa –dijo sorprendido

–no crees que esto es raro –dijo pensativa

–a que te refieres –dijo confundido

–míralo se ve confundido y algo asustado, no parece la cruel criatura que nos dijeron –dijo señalándolo

–pero debe serlo, no creo que haya otra de estas cosas en este bosque

–no crees que es raro que aparezca solo cuando llueve –dijo seriamente

–espera no querrá decir

–sí, debe ser otra víctima de jusenkyo

.

–lo siento amigo, no pensé que podría haber otro con maldición en este lugar

–no pasa nada me alegro saber que hay personas que entienden mi condición

–entonces nadie del pueblo lo sabe –dijo Shampoo

–no, no sabía cómo actuarían, por eso preferí esconderme en este lugar

–ya veo debe ser difícil

–bueno es mi culpa por ser descuidado –dijo con una sonrisa

–Ranma deberíamos ayudarlo

–sí, espero que nos crean, vamos a explicarle como es este problema, si estás de acuerdo

–están seguro

–claro

–gracias

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al pueblo

–por fin los encuentro

La profesora Hinako apareció frene a ellos, en su forma adulta y con una moneda

–Profesora HInako que hace aquí –dijo Ranma asustado

–con la motivación correcta se puede saber las cosas

–esos dos me traicionaron –dijo molesto en voz baja

–vamos al hotel mañana tenemos que irnos

–espera profesora, hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes

–de que se trata

–bueno vera –dijo Ranma

Ambos le explicaron la situación

–ya veo, yo hablare con las personas del pueblo, ustedes vayan al hotel

–pero no sé si le creerán

–soy una adulta es más probable que me crean a mi

–ella tiene razón Ranma

–creo que si

Ranma y Shampoo se dirigieron al hotel

–Espero que todo salga bien–dijo Shampoo

–sí, yo también

–dejemos todo en manos de las profesora

–si, cuando consigamos una cura definitiva deberíamos traerla –dijo Ranma pensativo

–si claro –dijo con una sonrisa Shampoo

–Volveremos otro día –contesto alegre

–Claro –dijo con una sonrisa

La pareja se abrazó y los dos juntos volvieron al hotel muy feliz

.

**Hola volví con estas historias de Ranma y Shampoo, para celebrar el año que cumplí en fanfiction y por el apoyo que tuvieron estas series, decidí publicar estos capítulos especiales de mi primera historia espero que les gusten, la próxima semana el 24 de diciembre estará el siguiente capitulo **

**Comenten que les parece y tengan felices fiestas **


	2. Capitulo Dos: Vamos a las Montañas

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la salida escolar, como era costumbre la abuela decidió ir a las montañas para abrir su restaurante de vacaciones de invierno, aunque en esta ocasión se llevaron a Ranma con ellas

–por fin llegamos –dijo Ranma cansado

–si el viaje fue más largo del que recordaba –dijo Shampoo

–no fue tanto tiempo no sean exagerado –dijo la abuela

–cambiando de tema, que hacemos abuela

–ustedes pueden salir a pasear, yo me encargare de ordenar este lugar

–estas segura abuela –dijo Shampoo

–acaso no venimos para ayudarla –dijo confuso Ranma

–no se preocupen por mí, ustedes pueden salir

–está bien

–cuando el lugar este listo será cuando me ayudaran, así que disfruten por el momento

–¿eh? Si –dijo dudoso Ranma

.

La joven pareja salió del pronto Nekohanten de invierno

–que quieres hacer Ranma

–no se –dijo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

–quieres que caminemos un momento

–está bien

–este lugar no ha cambiado desde el año pasado

–esta como lo recuerdo, aunque no recordaba que hacia tanto frió –dijo Ranma mientras se acomodaba el abrigo

Shampoo se aferró al brazo de Ranma con una sonrisa, esto lo sorprendió el aún no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de ella en publico

–Que haces –dijo en voz baja

–Dijiste que tenías frió –dijo juguetonamente

–si pero –dijo nervioso

Shampoo al ver la expresión de Ranma se entristeció

–No quieres que te vean conmigo –dijo mirando el suelo

–No, no es eso, perdóname –dijo acercándose a Shampoo

–buu –grito Shampoo

Ranma grito por la sorpresa, además de caer

–jajajaja –rio ella

–¿estabas fingiendo? –dijo confuso

–no te enojes solo quería molestarte –dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

–Está bien, me vengare en otro momento –dijo mientras se sacudía la nieve en sus ropas

–vamos como disculpa te invito un chocolate caliente –dijo parando de reír

–está bien, pero no creas que lo olvidare

–como digas, vamos o te dejare atrás otra vez

–bien

Ambos ya estaban tomando su chocolate

–te sorprendí verdad –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, la verdad pensé que te había hecho daño

–tranquilo, se cómo eres, no tengo apuro

–sí, gracias por entender –dijo mirando su chocolate

Luego de una pequeña charla

–ya es hora que volvamos

–tienes razón la abuela ya habrá terminado –dijo Shampoo algo distraída

Ranma se levantó primero de su asiento y sorprendió a Shampoo con un beso en la mejilla

–¿eh? –dijo sonrojada

–no te lo esperabas –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

–¿esta fue tu venganza? –dijo confusa

–puede ser, vamos démonos prisa –dijo para luego ocultar su propio sonrojo

–si –dijo aun confusa

Mientras salían del establecimiento Ranma tomo la mano de su novia y ella al sentir el contacto solo se acercó más a él, compartiendo su calor

Los demás clientes los veían como una pareja feliz, y algunos chicos con celos de ver a Ranma con una chica tan linda

.

–abuela ya volvimos –dijo Shampoo

–bienvenido chicos, como la pasaron

–bien fuimos por algo de chocolate

–me alegro

–veo que ya casi terminas abuela

–hay algo en que la podamos ayudar abuela –dijo Ranma

–bueno solo falta acomodar las mesas y ordenar la cocina

–bien, es mejor que terminemos –dijo Shampoo

–yo me encargare de las mesas

–está bien, yo ayudare a mi abuela en la cocina

–está bien terminemos con esto

.

Poco después ya el local estaba listo para comenzar con su apertura

–bien terminamos por hoy, descanse que mañana nos levantaremos temprano

–si abuela

–oh temprano –dijo en voz baja

–no te preocupes te despertare –dijo en voz baja

–gracias Shampoo

El primer día de trabajo del Nekohanten comenzó luego de que desayunaran, gracias al aroma no fue necesario que Shampoo despertara a Ranma

El restaurant fue un éxito como el año pasado, la abuela se encargaba perfectamente de la cocina mientras que Ranma y Shampoo eran los repartidores

El negocio fue bastante bien en los siguientes días, por esa razón la abuela decidió darles una recompensa a los chicos

–ya terminamos por hoy

–por fin terminamos

–Ranma te vez cansado

–no es nada

–porque no tomas un baño mientras cerramos la tienda

–está bien

.

–Ranma preparamos algo de chocolate caliente

–Que bien –dijo con una sonrisa

–ten –dijo Shampoo dándole una taza

–gracias

–estos días no ha ido bastante bien –dijo la abuela

–si

–ni que lo digas, tuvimos bastante trabajo –dijo Ranma en voz baja

–claro, por eso mañana tendrán el día libre

–enserio, gracias abuela

–se lo merecen han trabajado duramente en estos días

–gracias abuela

–no es nada, ya es algo tarde preparemos la cena, para que podamos ir a descansar

–te ayudare abuela

.

El día siguiente comenzó normalmente, luego del almuerzo los chicos salieron

–ya no vamos abuela

–claro, disfruten su día libre

–eso haremos

Luego de que la pareja se fuera con una sonrisa

–Aun no creo que esos dos estén juntos –pensó con una sonrisa

.

–bien que hacemos primero –dijo Ranma

–qué te parece si vamos a esquiar

–¿esquiar? No sé –dijo dudoso

–vamos, puedes tomar mi mano si temes caerte

–no es eso, está bien vamos

–gracias

La pareja fue a la sima de la montaña para comenzar a esquiar, a Ranma le costó en un inicio, pero gracias a los consejos de Shampoo logro mantenerse en pie

–esto fue agotador

Ranma se dejó caer sobre la nieve

–ves lo hiciste bien

–jejeje, ¿eso crees?

–claro

–gracias por ayudarme

–y quieres hacer algo mas

–esto me dejo cansado y si volvemos

–ya quieres volver

–¿tienes algo más en mente? –dijo confuso

–bueno, podríamos aprovechar para entrenar un poco –dijo mirando a la nieve

–no es mala idea –dijo interesado

–sí, pero debemos irnos lejos para no molestar a nadie

–si estoy de acuerdo

–vamos

Luego de un momento caminando llegaron a una zona despejada que estaba algo alejada de los demás

–este parece un buen lugar

–si hay bastante espacio

–bien comencemos cuando estés lista –dijo en posición de pelea

–el que tiene que prepararse es otro –dijo también en posición de pelea

–ya veremos

Los dos en posición de pelea se miraron un momento esperando un movimiento, luego de mirarse a los ojos los dos saltaron para comenzar el combate

Ellos intercambiaron golpes, que eran desviado por el otro, luego Ranma salto a un árbol cercano

–ven

–así que quieres un enfrentamiento aéreo

–por qué no –dijo moviendo los hombros

Shampoo también salto sobre un árbol, ambos saltaron de copa en copa mientras se atacaban

Luego de un momento Shampoo bajo al suelo

–ahora es tiempo de terminar esto

–estas segura

–si ven con todo lo que tengas

–bien, luego de te quejes cuando te gane

–ya lo veremos

Ella lo esperaba en posición de pelea, cuando Ranma salto del árbol para bajar sus pies quedaron atrapados por la nieve

–eh que es esto –dijo tratando de liberarse

–caíste

Shampoo salto sobre Ranma atrapándolo en un abrazo

–te gane –dijo en su oído

–eso fue trampa –dijo Ranma

–fue una estrategia, tú fuiste el descuidado que se confió

–tienes razón

–ven te ayudare

–gracias

Ambos se sacudieron sus ropas y descansaron un momento

–creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos

–creo que tienes razón

Ambos se levantaron y se preparaban para irse

Cuando de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado los golpeo

–se está poniendo más frio de repente –dijo Shampoo

–tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa en llegar a casa

El clima comenzó a empeorar rápidamente

–que está pasando, no es normal que esto ocurra –dijo Ranma

–parece que es una tormenta –dijo preocupada Shampoo

El fuerte viento junto con la nieve nublaba la visión de la pareja

Para evitar separarse por accidente Ranma tomo la mano de su novia

–ten cuidado

–si

Ambos siguieron avanzando, esperando llegar a su destino

–no crees que ya caminamos bastante –dijo Shampoo

–sí, parece que nos perdimos

–mira ahí hay una cueva, refugiémonos ahí hasta que pase la tormenta

–si, vamos esta tormenta es terrible

Ambos se refugiaron en la cueva

–esto es increíble, esa tormenta no tomo por sorpresa –dijo Shampoo

–si, no pensé que esta tormenta nos atraparía

–bueno lo mejor será que descansemos

–si

Ranma encendió una fogata para calentarse

–esto debería de ser suficiente por ahora

–si

Shampoo se acomodó junto con Ranma para poder estar más cómoda y compartir su calor

–estas bien

–sí, no pasó nada

–medio mal

–no te preocupes por mí, ahora hay que pensar en como volver

–tendremos que esperar a que calme la tormenta

–espero que mi abuela no se preocupe

–ella sabe que puedes cuidarte sola, después de todo me perseguiste mucho tiempo cuando querías matarme –dijo con los ojos cerrados

–Tienes razón –dijo con una sonrisa

.

En el Nekohanten, la abuela estaba preocupada

–ya es algo tarde, donde estarán estos chicos

La abuela se acercó a una de las ventanas

–esta tormenta no parece natural

Luego de un momento de silencio

–solo espero que esos chicos no se metan en otro problema

.

Con la pareja en la cueva

–Ranma despierta

–¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

–parece que la tormenta se está calmando

–déjame ver

Ranma se acercó a la entrada de la cueva junto con Shampoo

–creo que ya no sería un problema salir

Ambos salieron y miraron a su alrededor

–parece que caminamos sin rumbo cuando nos atrapo la tormenta –dijo Ranma mirando a su alrededor

–¿Dónde estaremos?

–no estoy seguro

–déjame ver algo

Shampoo se agacho para observar la nieve

–como pensaba, la nieve cubrió nuestro rastro

–era de imaginarse nevó mucho

–podríamos ir en esa dirección

–me parece bien vamos

.

Luego de un rato caminando, la pareja parecía que se había equivocado de camino

–parece que no es por aquí

–sí, eso creo

De repente Shampoo se detiene

–¿qué pasa? –dijo confundido

–Ranma mira –dijo señalando algo con su mano

–¿Qué cosa? Eso es –dijo mirando la dirección indicada

–parece una persona

–vamos puede que nos ayude

Los dos jóvenes corrieron en la dirección de la persona, pero mientras se acercaban comenzaron a ver algo raro, parecía que el trasportaba algo

–hola

–¿eh? Quienes son ustedes –dijo sorprendido

–tranquilo solo queremos preguntarte algo

–qué cosa

–bueno la tormenta nos agarró de improvisto y no perdimos

–ya veo, si van por ese camino llegara a donde quieren ir

–gracias, por cierto ¿necesitas ayuda amigo?

–no, estoy esperando a alguien

–Ranma aléjate de el –dijo seriamente Shampoo

–que pasa

–hey niña aléjate de ahí

–mira

Ranma se acerco

–que criatura es esta –dijo Ranma confuso

–parece ser que es la cría de un yeti

–Vieron algo que no debían –dijo el hombre sacando un arma

Ranma al notarlo rápidamente se acercó para desarmarlo

–que querías hacer con el –dijo algo molesto

El hombre huyo cuando Ranma se distrajo

–ya veo porque ocurrió esa tormenta –dijo Shampoo en voz baja

–¿qué dices? –dijo confuso

–se dice que los yetis tienen el poder de controlar las tormentas

–ya veo, que haremos con el

–Tendríamos que devolverlos con sus padres –dijo mirando a la pequeña criatura

–está bien

Ellos abrieron la jaula, donde se encontraba el pequeño

–no tengas miedo, te llevaremos a tu hogar –dijo Shampoo dulcemente

El pequeño yeti dudaba en confiar en esos dos, pero al escuchar hablar a Shampoo, se comenzó a acercar lentamente

–Bien hecho pequeño –dijo dulcemente mientras tocaba su cabeza

–¿dónde vivirá?

–debe ser en una montaña elevada, no debe ser muy lejos de aquí

–¿crees que sea la que vimos antes?

–si debe ser esa

–si nos damos prisa deberíamos llegar antes que anochezca

Shampoo cargo al pequeño y junto con Ranma se dirigieron a la montaña

.

–entonces crees que las tormentas fueron producidas por este pequeño –dijo Ranma confuso

–no debió de ser sus padres cuando vieron que desapareció

–ya veo, espero que no piense que fuimos nosotros

–los yetis son buenos, solo atacan cuando se ven amenazados

–ya veo

–mientras actuemos calmados no debería de haber problemas

La pareja siguió su rumbo, mientras más se acercaban a la montaña el pequeño se relajaba

–parece que está confiando en nosotros –dijo Shampoo tocando su cabeza

–si eso parece

De repente el pequeño se comenzó a agitar seguido llego una ráfaga helada

–tranquilo pequeño –dijo Shampoo

–que pasa, hace un segundo estaba bien

–creo que quiere deciros que viene otra tormenta

–entonces busquemos un refugio

–Podemos ir ahí –dijo señalando una pequeña grieta en una montaña

–vamos

Como habían dicho una pequeña tormenta cubrió el lugar

–el padre debe estar desesperado

–si eso creo

Shampoo dejo al pequeño yeti en el suelo

–que habrán querido con este pequeño ese tipo

–no lo sé, tal vez venderlo

Ranma se acercó al pequeño

–no te preocupes no dejare que te hagan daño

El yeti al verlo tan cerca se alejó corriendo hacia Shampoo

–parece que no confía mucho en ti –dijo con una sonrisa

–Supongo que te tomo cariño –dijo algo molesto

–Cuando parara esta tormenta –dijo Ranma mirando la entrada

–no creo que sea mucho tiempo, parece que el pequeño no soporta tanto frio

–no se supone que él vive en las nieves

–sigue siendo un bebe Ranma

Como había dicho Shampoo la tormenta paro

–tenías razón Shampoo sigamos

–si debemos llegar lo antes posible

La pareja continúo con su camino, esta vez Ranma estaba delante guiando el camino

A Shampoo se le ocurrió una idea, ella se agacho y tomo un poco de nieve, que lanzo a la espalda de Ranma

–oye que fue eso –dijo sorprendido

–perdón es que parecías muy serio

De repente una bola de nieve golpeo el rostro de Ranma

–que fue eso –dijo molesto

El pequeño yeti se reía feliz

–parece que él también quería jugar –dijo Shampoo jugando con el pequeño

–si ya lo veo

Luego de eso ellos llegaron al pie de la montaña que estaban buscando

–que deberíamos hacer ahora –dijo Ranma

–creo que no nos queda otra que escalar

–eso parece, espero que sea la correcta

–estas preparado pequeño, ya casi llegamos –dijo Shampoo mirando el rostro del bebe yeti

Ranma se preparaba para comenzar a subir la montaña cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte bramido

–parece que llego su padre –dijo Ranma poniéndose frente a Shampoo

–recuerda lo que hablamos –dijo en voz baja

El gran yeti blanco arremetió contra Ranma

–Apenas pude esquivarlo, es muy rápido –dijo sorprendido

El yeti siguió lanzando golpes hacia Ranma

–que hago ahora, él no se detiene

–cálmate, yo me ocupo

–bien, pero apúrate –dijo esquivando un golpe

–vamos pequeños tenemos que calmar a papa –dijo dulcemente

Shampoo se acercó lentamente donde se encontraba el yeti

–ten cuidado –dijo preocupado Ranma

El al verla quiso atacarla, pero luego vio a su hijo y se detuvo

Ella se agacho lentamente, dejando a la cría en el suelo suavemente, este apenas toco el suelo corrió hacia su padre

–parece que terminamos –dijo Shampoo

–uf eso se complicó, gracias por salvarme –dijo moviendo los brazos

–lo hiciste bien

–gracias, sería bueno entrenar con el de vez en cuando

–no creo que quiera

El yeti tomo a su hijo y lo coloco en su espalda, y se dispuso a volver a su hogar, el pequeño en la espalda de su padre miro por última vez a la pareja y movió su pequeña mano

–parece que al final te tomo cariño –dijo Shampoo

–esperemos que no sea la última vez que lo veamos

–bueno ya es hora que volvamos, debes de tener hambre

–si me muero de hambre

–bien, cuando lleguemos haré algo especial

–no puedo esperar a volver

–quiere otra correrá

–¿otra mas?

–parece que tienes miedo

–esta vez no hagas trampa

.

**feliz navidad la próxima semana el capitulo final **


	3. Capitulo Tres: La Boda

Había pasado casi un año desde que Ranma se confesó a Shampoo y se convirtieron en novios

Una cosa cruzaba la cabeza de Ranma pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

–Ranma baja ya está el desayuno –dijo Nodoka

–ya voy

El bajo para desayunar con su familia

–paso algo. Tardaste bastante en bajar

–no nada –dijo normalmente

–si tardabas más planeaba comerme tu comida –dijo Genma con una sonrisa

–como digas

Esa repuesta sorprendió a Nodoka y Genma

–estas seguro que te sientes bien –dijo preocupada

–sí, solo estoy preocupado por los exámenes finales

–ah, está bien, no te presiones mucho –dijo no muy convencida

–si

Cuando terminaron de desayunar

–voy a salir un momento

–vas a ver a tu novia

–no, ella está ocupada, solo quiero despejarme

–está bien, no vuelvas tarde

–si mama

Ranma salió de la casa

–no crees que nuestro hijo esta extraño –dijo preocupada

–¿lo crees?

–si ¿no te das cuenta?

–bueno es cierto que no se comporta como normalmente, pero ya nos dijo es solo por sus exámenes, quien diría que ese chico se haría tan responsable –dijo mientras estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados

–eso es debido a Shampoo, pero no sé si creerle

–si su actitud fuera por otra cosa tendríamos que esperar que él no los cuente

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–ese chico es así, mientras más queramos averiguar lo que pasa más lo ocultara

–tienes razón

.

Ranma camino sin rumbo mientras pensaba en sus asuntos, cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al parque donde vivió tantas cosas

–creo que descansare un momento

Él se dirigió a una de las bancas del parque, cuando llego vio a una persona que miraba el suelo era alguien que él conocía muy bien

–Ryoga

–¿eh Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo confundido

–solo pasaba por aquí, y tu

–Quería pensar un poco –dijo bajando la cabeza

–oye ¿te ocurre algo? –dijo preocupado

–¿eh?

–pareces preocupado ¿tienes problemas?

–bueno a la verdad es que si

–tiene que ver con Ukyo

–no, estamos bien, es otra cosa

–si quieres contarme, tal vez pueda ayudarte

–creo que si

–que paso

–bueno es que, eh pensado en contarle la verdad a Akane –dijo bajando la cabeza

–¿verdad a Akane? –pensó Ranma

–espera no estarás pensando en decirle tu secreto –dijo alarmado

–sí, eso es precisamente –dijo mirando el suelo

–pero sabes lo que podría ocurrir

–lo sé perfectamente, sé que ella podría llegar a odiarme, por eso no eh dicho nada hasta ahora –dijo al asustado

–entonces déjalo así, solo trata de no volver a transformarte –dijo sin darle importancia

–sabes lo complicado que eso es

–sí, pero el tío de Mei dijo que trataría de conseguir más jabones

–eso tardaría mucho tiempo

–pero aun puedes mantenerlo en secreto, no es necesario que le digas

–no es solo por eso que quiero decirle a Akane –dijo cerrando los ojos

–que quieres decir –dijo confundido

–Akane ha estado sufriendo mucho desde que te hiciste novio de Shampoo

Ranma solo se quedó en silencio

–lo siento, sé que no fue tu intención hacerla sufrir

–está bien, continua

–bueno después de eso, ella trato de aferrarse de lo que le quedaba

–P–chan –dijo inconscientemente Ranma

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza y continúo hablando

–desde que me hice novio de Ukyo no me eh transformado en P–chan muy seguido, y cuando lo hice busque rápidamente volver a la normalidad

Ryoga tomo algo de aire para continuar, Ranma solo lo observo esperando que continúe

–ella lo ha estado buscando en este tiempo, hubo veces que quise transformarme solo para evitar que llorara, pero algo me detuvo

–entiendo, quieres evitar que ella siga sufriendo

–sí, hasta conseguí un cerdo igual a como yo era, pero ella supo que era falso

–ya veo, entonces solo queda un camino ¿verdad?

–sí, pero no me atrevo a dar el primer paso

–cálmate, ella lo entenderá

–¿lo crees?

–sí, solo debes tener claro lo que dirás

Ryoga escucho en silencio

–ella sabe que eres buena persona, y que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones

–gracias, eso me ayudo

–sabes que cuentas conmigo, te acompañaría pero creo que solo lo perjudicaría

–Lo sé, ella aun esta dolida –dijo Ryoga en voz baja

–bien tengo que irme, suerte

–gracias de nuevo

Ranma se alejó del parque

–creo que todos tenemos problemas, espero que Akane lo tome bien

Luego de eso él se dirigió a su casa

–ya volví

–bienvenido

–como estuvo tu paseo

–bien, me encontré con Ryoga y estuvimos hablando

–qué bueno

.

El día siguiente

–Ahora no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Ryoga en voz baja

–oh, Ryoga que sorpresa verte aquí –dijo Kasumi cuando lo vio al abrir la puerta

–ho, hola Kasumi –dijo nervioso

–vienes ver a Akane ¿no?

–s, si

–pasa iré a llamarla

–gracias

–vamos tienes que hacerlo, no tengas miedo –pensó Ryoga

–ella está en el dojo puedes ir, ella necesita un amigo desde que ocurrió lo de Ranma, me alegra que estés aquí –dijo con una sonrisa

–siempre seré su amigo, aun si ella me odia –la última parte la dijo en voz baja

Ryoga se dirigió al dojo

–hola Akane –dijo cuando la vio

–hola Ryoga, kasumi me dijo que viniste a visitarme, gracias por venir

–co, como has estado –dijo nervioso

–bien, no me ves –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

–claro que si

–no piense que sufro por Ranma aun –dijo subiendo un poco el sonido de su voz

–yo sé que eres fuerte

–gracias por hablar conmigo Ryoga últimamente me eh alejado de todos –dijo más relajada

–lo sé –dijo algo triste

–es que aún hay cosa que no le encuentro explicación –dijo pensativa

–algunas cosas no tienen sentido, solo ocurren

–supongo que tienes razón, como has estado con Ukyo

–bien, las cosas no podrían estar mejor

–¿Dónde está ella?

–está en su local

–ya veo

Un silencio incómodo y tranquilizador se produjo

–Ryoga este es el momento –pensó

–sabes a veces pensé como sería mi vida si en lugar de enamorarme de Ranma, me hubiera enamorado de ti

–que dices

–lo sé, tu nunca me viste de esa manera, después de todo quien querría estar con una chico como yo –dijo mirando el suelo

Las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Akane

–no digas eso, eres una gran chica –dijo elevando la voz

–solo lo dices por lastima –dijo en voz baja

–no es la verdad, yo nunca me atreví a decírtelo pero yo te quería mucho

–¿de verdad? –dijo sorprendida

–si –dijo nervioso

–Ryoga eres la persona que más me conoce, no sé por qué no pude fijarme en ti

Esas palabras lastimaron a Ryoga

–Hay una cosa más que quiero que sepas –dijo mirando el suelo

–¿que cosa? –dijo confundida por el cambio de Ryoga

–hay una razón por la que te conocía tanto, siempre estuve cerca

–de que hablas la mayoría del tiempo que no conocimos estabas de viaje

–sí, pero alguna veces estuve muy cerca –dijo en voz baja

–no entiendo

Ryoga saco dos botellas de agua una era fría y la otra era caliente

–espera que haces, no me digas que

El no perdió más el tiempo y vertió el agua fría sobre su cabeza provocando el cambio físico

–no puede ser, también estas maldito –dijo sorprendida

Akane se quedó sin palabras al ver en lo que Ryoga se había transformado

El cerdo Ryoga solo se quedó quieto algo asustado

–¿P–chan?, esto no puede ser –dijo impactada

Ahora Ryoga vertió el agua caliente sobre él, volviendo a la normalidad

–lo es, yo lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho –dijo rogando

–dime que es una broma, no puede ser –dijo aun incrédula

–yo lo siento de verdad, nunca fue mi intención llegar a eso, pero

–cómo puedes decir eso, yo pensé que eras mi amigo –dijo enojada

–lo soy

–no eres mi amigo tú me traicionaste, igual que Ranma

–no digas eso –dijo tratando de calmarla

–¿Ranma? Por eso peleaban tanto verdad

Ryoga solo se quedó en silencio

–yo solo quiero disculparme, puedes golpearme si lo quieres

Akane dudo al principio pero el enojo tomo el control de nuevo, y golpeo fuertemente a Ryoga enterrándolo en el suelo

–ahora vete, quiero estar sola

–lo entiendo, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

–no lo se

Ryoga se retiró de la casa Tendo muy triste

.

Al día siguiente

–como le habrá ido a Ryoga con Akane, mejor voy a verlo –dijo curioso

Ranma se dirigió al local de Ukyo para ver a su amigo

–hola Ryoga como estas

–no muy bien

–supongo que no te fue bien con Akane

–no ella piensa que traicione nuestra amistad –dijo mirando el suelo

–esa tonta -pensó Ranma

–ella solo esta confundida, dale algo de tiempo –dijo Ranma tratando de animar a su amigo

–pero tiene razón, yo use mi maldición

-escúchame Ryoga, nosotros no pedimos estar malditos, no podemos evitar que los demás nos confundan, nadie más que nosotros sabemos lo que sufrimos por esto

-tienes razón pero aun así

-odio cuando se pone así, tal vez Ukyo me puede ayudar a animarlo –pensó Ranma

–¿dónde está Ukyo?

–ella salió

–qué raro

–fue a hablar con Akane –dijo Ryoga en voz baja

–¿eh? Dijiste algo

–no nada, quieres comer algo

–no gracias, acabo de comer, mejor sigamos hablando

.

En la casa de los Tendo

–Akane no sé cómo le pudiste decir esas cosas a Ryoga, sabes lo fácil que se deprime –dijo algo molesta

–no le dije nada que no sea verdad, el me engaño –dijo cruzada de brazos y molesta

–sabes que no lo hizo con mala intención

–puede que no, pero la cuestión es que lo hizo, no puedo creer más en el

–tienes que entenderlo, él está triste

Las dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente

–últimamente no la he pasado bien, y me entero que uno de mis mejores amigos me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo que nos conocimos, lo hubiera perdonado si me lo decía en otro momento, pero ahora no puedo

–¿pasarla mal? Tu no sabes nada de lo que Ryoga a sufrido, tú piensas que a él le gusta transformase en cerdo –dijo moleta

–No vi que se quejara mucho –dijo cruzada de brazos

–no tienes idea de cuantas veces personas y animales se lo han querido comer, y para empeorar con su sentido de orientación era frecuente que callera en agua y no encontrara sus cosas para volver a la normalidad, imagínate como se sintió cuando alguien le mostró cariño sincero en su forma normal y maldita

Akane se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella no había pensado en la vida de Ryoga y en lo que sufrió por estar maldito

–espero que puedas pensar al respecto y reconsideres perdonarlo el té tiene aprecio

Dijo Ukyo mientras se retiraba

–lo pensare –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo

.

Unos días después, alguien inesperado llego a la casa de Ukyo

–hola–dijo Akane en voz baja

–Akane –dijo Ukyo

–esta Ryoga, necesito hablar con el –dijo mirando a los lados

–pensaste en lo que hablamos

–si

–lo llamare, puedes esperarlo en la parte trasera

–gracias

.

–Akane –dijo Ryoga apenas llego

–hola Ryoga

–no esperaba que vinieras –dijo calmándose

–estuve pensando las cosas, y vengo a pedirte disculpas no debí tratarte de esa manera, yo creo que exagere las cosas

–no tienes que disculparte, yo fui el que te lastimo –dijo mirando el suelo

–ahora comprendo que no fue tu culpa, hubo veces que quisiste irte pero yo lo evite, lo siento

–lo único que quiero Akane es que me perdones y que podamos volver a hacer amigos como antes

–nunca dejamos de serlo

Los dos amigos se abrazaron para cerrar su reconciliación

.

Pasaron unos días más, y Ranma ya había tomado una decisión, pero necesitaba hablar con sus amigos para que lo ayuden al respecto

.

Todos ellos se habían reunido en casa de Ukyo, la única que faltaba era Shampoo porque tenía que ver con ella

–para que nos pediste que nos reuniéramos Ranma –dijo Mousse

–Tenía que ser aquí precisamente –dijo Ryoga

–dijiste que tenía que ver con Shampoo, de que se trata –dijo Mei

–ya déjenlo hablar, no ven que no es fácil para el –dijo Ukyo

Todos hicieron silencio

–gracias Ukyo –dijo Ranma aliviado

–hay algo en lo que necesito su ayuda –dijo Ranma mirando el suelo

–¿en qué? –dijo Ukyo

–quiero proponerle matrimonio a Shampoo

–PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO –gritaron todos al unísono

–no tienen que gritar –dijo Ranma asustado

–lo sentimos, es solo que –dijo Ukyo

–Nos tomaste por sorpresa –completo Ryoga

–Nunca pensé que quisieras casarte –dijo Mousse

–Shampoo va estar feliz –dijo Mei con una sonrisa

–¿tanto les sorprende que quiera casarme? –dijo algo sorprendido Ranma

–si –dijo secamente Ryoga

–Te advierto que si la lastimas te la veras conmigo –dijo Mousse

–si como digas, cuento con su ayuda –dijo Ranma sin darle importancia

–claro, pero en que necesitas ayuda específicamente –dijo Ukyo

–no sé cómo proponérselo –dijo avergonzado Ranma

–sí, nosotras planearemos algo –dijo rápidamente Ukyo

–bien, cuento con ustedes dos –dijo mirando a sus amigos masculinos

–me ayudaste con lo de Akane, te devolveré el favor

–si es por la felicidad de Shampoo lo haré, pero no creas que lo hago con gusto

–gracias amigos

.

–estas segura de eso Ukyo –dijo confundido

–si será muy romántico

–creo que si ¿pero porque en la escuela?

–fue el lugar donde todo comenzó. No es así

–si creo que tienes razón, seguro que a ella le gustara –dijo pensativo

–nosotros nos ocuparemos de arreglar todo

–entonces ¿Qué haré? –dijo confundido

–tienes que calmarte, y consigue lo que te dije

–está bien, gracias de nuevo

–somos amigos

–no queda mucho tiempo, estas segura que llegaras con todo

–sí, pero no te preocupes me encargare que todo esté bien el día de la graduación

.

El día de la graduación había llegado, luego que la ceremonia había terminado, los estudiante tuvieron la libertad de caminar por su escuela por última vez

Tres jóvenes estaban en la azotea esperando algo, y uno de ellos estaba bastante nervioso

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro

–tranquilízate Ranma, todo saldrá bien, solo recuerda lo que te dijo Ukyo

Dijo Ryoga tomándolo de los hombros

–lo sé pero aun así estoy nervioso

–el gran Ranma Saotome nerviosos por algo así –dijo mousse con una sonrisa

–cállate, esto no es fácil

–te relajaste un poco

–tranquilo, las chicas se encargaran que Shampoo llegue, tu solo cálmate

–está bien, gracias sin ustedes no lo habría podido hacer –dijo con más relajado

–no agradezcas somos amigos, solo asegúrate de hacerla feliz –dijo Mousse

–creo que ya vienen, vámonos dijo –Ryoga

–si

Luego de esperar unos minutos, las chicas llegaron

–Vamos cálmate sabes lo que tienes que decir –pensó Ranma

–chicas ¿adónde me llevan? –Dijo una confundida Shampoo

–Es una sorpresa –dijo Mei

–¿sorpresa? Porque

–tranquila, y no hagas trampa no veas –dijo Mei

–sí, no veo nada, pero no van a decirme lo que ocurre

Al momento de entrar ambas amigas se retiraron, junto con los chicos que estaban escondidos

–Ya puedo abrir los ojos –dijo algo confusa

–si –dijo nervioso

–¿Ranma? –Dijo confusa

Luego de que Shampoo viera a su alrededor se quedó impresionada, la azotea estaba repleta de arreglos de flores de toda clase

–te gusto la sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿tu hiciste todo esto? –Dijo impresionada

–me ayudaron nuestros amigos

–es hermoso, gracias –dijo acerándose a una de las flores

–Bueno te traje aquí para hacerte una pregunta –dijo mirando el suelo

–¿Qué pasa?

–estoy algo nervioso

–Shampoo me acompañaste tanto tiempo, me conoces perfectamente y estuviste conmigo en muchas aventuras que fueron malas y buenas, bueno lo que quiero decir es –dijo nerviosamente

Él se arrodillo

–¿quieres casarte conmigo Shampoo? –Dijo el mientras le enseñaba un anillo

Luego de un breve silencio

–SI, SI QUIERO Ranma –dijo con gran felicidad

Ella se arrojó y beso a su ahora prometido

De repente entraron los cómplices de Ranma

–Felicidades –dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

.

–creo que veré la escuela por última vez en la azotea, será una buena manera de despedirme –dijo Akane

Cuando Akane llego a la puerta escucho unas voces

–Parece que no fui la única que se le ocurrió la idea

Ella dio un pequeño vistazo para ver quiénes eran

.

–chicos veo que fueron sus cómplices

–No pude negarme cuando me conto lo que quería hacer –dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa

.

¿Cómplices de que habla? –Pensó Akane

.

–quien diría que Ranma, sería el primero en comprometerse –dijo Ryoga

–Nunca lo habría pensado –dijo Mousse

–y quien diría que ustedes entraría a la escuela el último año de escuela

–jajaja

–Vamos cálmese ustedes tres, no comiencen una pelea –dijo Ukyo

–me alegro por ustedes –dijo Mei

–gracias –dijo Shampoo

–entonces esta es nuestro último día en este lugar –dijo Ranma

–si

–esta escuela no ha dado tanto

A la lejanía se ve a tres parejas viendo la puesta de sol, desde la azotea de su ahora antigua escuela

–creo que ya deberíamos irnos

–sí, ya es algo tarde

.

–¿comprometerse ellos se van a casar? –dijo Akane sorprendida

Akane quedo impactado por lo que había oído

–no puede ser

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos

–tengo que irme

Ella se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que nadie la vea en ese estado

.

.

Unos días después de la propuesta la familia de Ranma estaba organizando el casamiento, una de las cosas más difícil que tenían que hacer era informar a los Tendos

–no creen que yo debería ir con ustedes

–no te preocupes, deja esto en mano de tu padre y mía, nosotros les informaremos

–está bien –dijo Ranma algo desconfiado

–aun no puedo creer que mi hijo se casara –dijo feliz Nodoka

–Mama no empieces a decir cosas raras

–vámonos que deben estar esperándonos –dijo Genma

–sí, ya voy

.

–oh, señora Nodoka, tío Genma –dijo Kasumi

–hola Kasumi

–hola

–pasen, mi padre los está esperando

–gracias

Los Saotome entraron a la casa Tendo

–hola amigo

–Tendo como a estado

–bien, Señora Nodoka que bueno verla

–igualmente

–y bien que querían decirme

–bueno Tendo esto es algo difícil de decir

–¿Qué pasa es algo malo?

–no al contrario es algo bueno –dijo Nodoka

–bueno depende de cómo lo vea –dijo Genma en voz baja

–estoy intrigado, de que se trata

–es sobre Ranma

–¿Ranma? Que pasa con el

–bueno vera Tendo, lo que ocurre es que

–nuestro hijo a decidido casarse con Shampoo –dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa

–¿casarse?

–sí, Tendo

–por supuesto que todos están invitados

–cuando será la boda

–en unos días, esperamos verlo

–claro iré, y felicítenlo de mi parte

–l haremos gracias Tendo

Los Saotome se retiraron

–se casara, es una lástima aun tenia esperanza que el volviera con Akane –pensó tristemente

–como se lo diré a ella –dijo en voz baja

Él se dirigió al cuarto de su hija menor

–Akane puedo pasar

–sí, pasa papa

–hola hija como estas –dijo preocupado

–bien, paso algo –dijo extrañada

–no, solo quería hablar contigo

–los señores Saotome estuvieron aquí ¿verdad?

–si, vinieron a darnos una noticia

–sobre la boda de Ranma –dijo rápidamente

–¿eh? ¿ya lo sabias? –dijo sorprendido

–lo se hace días

–por eso es que has estado tan triste –dijo preocupado

–no, creas que sufro por ese idiota

–claro hija, tu puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor

–sí, respecto a lo que te dije el otro día que dices

–bueno como están las cosas creo que es una buena idea

–gracias papa

–te dejare sola

–si gracias

Cuando el señor Tendo salió del cuarto de Akane

–porque me entristece escuchar que se casara, si ya lo sabía hace tiempo –dijo en voz baja

–tal vez en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto

.

El día de la boda había llegado, estaba todo preparado para ese gran momento, aunque aún faltaban algunas horas para el casamiento

–como estas hijo

–algo nervioso –dijo Ranma

–tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien

–sí, pero aun así

–tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de lo que falta, tu puedes salir a caminar para calmarte

–es buena idea, gracias mama

–solo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo

–sí, no podría legar tarde en este día

–no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que por fin te casaras

–sí, yo también

.

Ranma estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, pensando en lo que le esperaba el día de hoy

–este lugar está muy tranquilo –pensó

De pronto Ranma sintió que algo pequeño se acercaba, el por reflejo lo esquivo

–era de esperarse de Ranma Saotome, pero no creas que has ganado

–Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

–vine a traerte un regalo

El ninja tenía una cerbatana con la cual le lanzaba dardos a Ranma

–Qué haces, que tienen esos dardos –dijo molesto

–deja que uno te golpee y averígualo

–no voy a perder el tiempo con alguien como tu

Ranma se acercó mientras esquivaba los dardos de Sasuke

Con un leve golpe logro deshacerse de la cerbatana y luego sujetarle la mano al ninja

–¿Qué querías? ¿Quién te mando? Fue Kuno, no él no podría –dijo molesto

–jajaja

–de que te ríes, si no me dices lo que quiero saber te ira mal

–deberías mirar a tu alrededor Ranma Saotome

–que

Sasuke se hizo para atrás cuando un ramo de flores negras golpeó el pecho de Ranma

–no puede ser –dijo sorprendido

Las flores lanzaron un gas que hicieron que Ranma perdiera el conocimiento

–lo logramos señorita

–ahora vámonos Sasuke

.

Una hora más tarde

–¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Ranma despertando

Cuando Ranma termino de despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido

–Que es este lugar, quien me trajo –grito

–oh Ranma querido no tienes que gritar, estoy aquí

–Kodachi, que quieres, porque me trajiste aquí

–lo que quiero, lo que quiero, es que me ames

–Eso no es posible y lo sabes, ahora déjame ir –dijo molesto

–Todo por esa amazona –dijo molesta en voz baja

–Ella no tiene que ver –dijo molesto

–no importa me conformo con que no te cases

–yo me casare con ella quieras o no

–Como te casaras si no puedes llegar a la boda –dijo con una sonrisa

–QUE

–no llegaras a tu boda, y si te portas bien te hare compañía

–suéltame maldita loca –dijo enojado

–qué pasa con esos insultos, creía que eras alguien con mejor educación

Ranma se tranquilizo

–Kodachi déjame ir, nadie sabrá lo que paso –dijo calmadamente

–¿dejarte ir? Para que te cases con esa que no me llega ni a los talones

–por favor Kodachi entiende

–NO EL QUE TIENE QUE ENTENDER ERES TU, NO SABES CUANTO SUFRI CUANDO MI HERMANO ME DIJO QUE TU TE CASARÍAS –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

–no sé qué decir

–no digas nada más, solo quédate aquí, adiós te veré en un par de horas

Kodachi comenzó a irse

–no Kodachi espera, no me dejes aquí Kodachi, Kodachi

El siguió gritando para que ella lo soltara, pero luego de unos minutos se canso

Ranma miro a su alrededor

–no puedo escapar, aún estoy débil por el gas del sueño –dijo resignado

Ranma miro el suelo derrotado

–lo más probable es que desaparezca en un par de hora, pero no lograre llegar a tiempo

El comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas

–lo siento Shampoo te falle, te prometí que sería un día perfecto –dijo tristemente

–espero que no piense que hui

–nunca pensé verte en este estado Ranma –dijo una persona misteriosa

–¿eh? –Ranma miro en dirección de la voz

–Tu –dijo sorprendido

–sí creo que no te lo esperabas –dijo Akane

–Akane ¿no me digas que estas con Kodachi?

–cómo puedes pensar eso idiota

–entonces que haces aquí

–para hacerlo corto, vi cuando Sasuke te traían, vine a ayudarte a escapar

–menos mal, no soportaría mucho mas

Akane libero a Ranma

–¿puedes caminar? Te ves algo débil –dijo preocupada

–sí, no te preocupes

–nunca te vi en esa actitud de derrotado, debes de querer mucho a Shampoo

–eh, si sobre eso te agradecería que no le comentes a nadie lo que paso –dijo avergonzado

–de que, que te capturaron o que lloraste

–con ambos, por favor

–no cambiaras verdad

–cuanto tiempo paso desde que me capturaron

–unas dos horas creo

–aún tengo tiempo

–démonos prisa que puede que Kodachi vuelva

–por cierto donde estamos

–estamos en su casa, pero muy abajo, lo más probable es que haya trampas

.

Como creían tuvieron que evadir bastantes trampas para lograr salir a la superficie

–lo logramos –dijo Akane

–de verdad que esta familia está completamente loca

–de verdad pensaron que escaparían tan fácilmente

Kodachi junto a Sasuke bloqueaban la salida

–demonios –dijo Ranma

–Kodachi cálmate, déjanos ir

–tu Akane Tendo deberías ayudarme, si Ranma sale de esta casa se casara con una bruta amazona, juntas lo podemos evitar

–no podemos evitar que eso ocurra

–no, yo lo evitare, no dejare que se case aun si tengo que capturarlo con mis propias manos

Kodachi ataco a Akane con su cinta, mientras que Sasuke usaba sus trucos para pelear y distraer a Ranma

Luego de eso Kodachi lanzo sus palos de bolos

–ya me canse de esto –dijo Ranma

El agarro uno de los bolos y lo arrojo a la cabeza de Sasuke dejándolo fuera de combate

–ríndete Kodachi perdiste –dijo Akane

–no aun puedo evitar que Ranma se case

Akane rompió la cinta de Kodachi y luego de una patada la mando a una de las paredes

–ya está vámonos Ranma

–espera voy a hablar con ella

–porque –dijo confundida

–si la convenzo ya no será una amenaza

–cómo quieres pero no te descuides

–no te preocupes, además estas cuidando mi espalda

Ranma se acercó a Kodachi

–ya vete Ranma, perdí vete con esa salvaje

–Kodachi mírame

–que quieres

–sé que es doloroso, pero tienes que dejar ir este amor, no te hace bien

–no, no quiero, eres el amor de mi vida –dijo con algunas lagrimas

–no, no lo soy

–si, si lo eres

–si lo fuera estaríamos juntos

–eso es porque tu no quieres

–Kodachi mírame, yo solo amo a una mujer y es Shampoo

–porque, esa amazona no es mejor que yo

–no se trata de mejor o peor, ella es diferente

–como es, yo puedo ser como tú quieras

–eso no sería justo para ti, nunca le haría eso a alguien

–no importa mientras estés a mi lado yo seré feliz

–tienes que olvidarte de mí y buscar a alguien mas

–pero eres perfecto, no encontrare a alguien como tu

–no soy perfecto, tengo bastantes problemas, por eso es que Shampoo me ama, ella conoce todo de mí. Me acepta como soy y me ayuda a ser mejor persona

–de verdad crees que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que tu

–por supuesto, tu eres una gran chico, hasta te diría que yo no soy suficiente para ti, ya verás que encontraras a alguien mas

–gracias Ranma me siento mejor

–bien nos iremos

–está bien, ya verás encontrare alguien mejor y lo lamentaras

–claro

.

Ranma y Akane salieron

–Lo que dijiste fue muy cursi –dijo de manera seca

–Lo crees –dijo apenado

–sí, pero también fue dulce y honesto, en especial en que aceptaste que no eres perfecto

–Bueno soy casi perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa, gracias, creo que se me está haciendo tarde

–una cosa más

–si

–tu sabias lo de Ryoga verdad –dijo mirando el suelo

–eh, si lo siento –dijo apenado

–lo presentía

Akane golpeo a Ranma en la cabeza

–oye

–date prisa que no llegaras a tu boda –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, claro ¿vendrás a la boda?

–Lo siento pero debo rechazar la invitación, no sería una buena invitada, pero te deseo lo mejor –dijo con una sonrisa honesta

–Es una pena –dijo mientras se iba

Ranma se frenó y miro sobre su hombro

–gracias, por todo Akane, adiós

–si adiós, Ranma

Él se fue rápidamente casi no quedaba tiempo

–Esas palabras que dijo, también se referían a mí –pensó Akane mirando el cielo

– no llorare más por ti, te olvidare Ranma Saotome –dijo con determinación

.

Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa, ya era tarde pero aun podía llegar a la boda

–estoy cerca

–Ranma –dijo Ryoga

–Chicos –dijo sorprendido

–se te hizo tarde, ¿dónde estabas?

–que te paso, te vez agotado –dijo Ryoga preocupado

–fueron muchas cosas, luego les contare, ahora debo llegar a la boda

–tienes razón, Shampoo ya está preocupada

–de verdad –dijo Ranma

–sí, pero no te preocupes, ve a cambiarte que llegaremos en unos minutos

–si

Ranma entro en su casa

–yo iré a avisar que ya llego –dijo Mousse

–bien, apúrate, y diles que llegaremos en un momento

–si

.

Ranma termino de cambiarse y salió de su casa

–como están las cosas

–bueno la gente no sabe que pensar, Shampoo al principio creyó que era normal, pero luego pensó en venir a buscarte pensando que algo te había ocurrido, pero Ukyo la calmo

–les cause mucho problemas a todos

–no fue tu culpa, vámonos que supongo que quieres llegar lo antes posibles

–si

.

–abuela estoy asustada y si se arrepintió

–no digas eso niña, el llegara ten fe

–pero es que ya es tarde

–algo le habrá quitado el tiempo

–pero que será él es bastante fuerte

–cálmate, mira ahí está Mousse, iré a preguntarle que paso

–si, gracias

Luego de que la abuela hablara con Mousse, volvió con su nieta

–ya están viniendo

–enserio, sabes que le ocurrió

–no sé, pero parece que no fue bueno

–luego le preguntare

.

Unos minutos después, llego el novio con su esmoquin

–hijo que ocurrió que llegaste tan tarde

–les contare a todos luego

–si mujer no lo distraigas no ves que ya es la hora que se case

–tienes razón

Ranma avanzo por la iglesia con solo una cosa en mente, ver a su futura esposa

Cuando el llego ambos se quedaron viendo un momento, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de bodas blanco que resaltaba sus atributos, mientras que el llevaba un traje negro

–Por fin llegó el momento –pensaron ambos

–bien ya que llego el novio podemos comenzar

.

Ranma acepta a la señorita Shampoo como su esposa

Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos

–acepto

–Shampoo acepta a Ranma como su esposo

–acepto

–pueden besarse

Cuando la ahora pareja de esposos se besaron todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir

.

–felicidades, recuerden traer recuerdos del viajes

–se perfectamente lo que quieren

–no se preocupen lo traeremos

.

La pareja fue de luna de miel nada más que a china, y por supuesto aprovecharían para por fin quitarse la maldición

Pero la noche de boda esperaba otra cosa

–aun no puedo creer que Kodachi se atreviera a tanto

–sí, pero creo que a partir de ahora ya no será un problema

–eso espero, porque no dejare que ninguna mujer lastime a mi esposo

Dijo ella coqueta mientras lo besaba en los labios

–no saldría lastimado por tan poco

Dijo dándole otro beso a su esposa

Las cosas se fueron calentando en el cuarto

–estas seguro de esto Ranma

–si, ya es hora

Ranma cuidadosamente comenzó a desvestir a su esposa, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo

–te amo Ranma

–yo también Shampoo

Esa noche la joven pareja consumo su matrimonio con todo el amor que se tenían

En la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron abrazados, y recordaron lo ocurrido y dándose un beso comenzaron con su vida de casados

,

Epilogo

Unos días después fueron a las pozas encantadas donde se curaron y cargaron un poco de agua para llevarles a sus amigos, incluido el hombre oso

Luego de unos años de casados, ellos fueron a visitar a otro de sus amigos, el pequeño yeti, que en ese momento ya no era pequeño, pero se pudieron reconocer apenas se vieron

.

.

.

.

**Seguramente estaban esperando Capítulos con temas las fiestas, pero estos especiales los tenía planeado hace tiempo solo que no encontraba la inspiración para llevarlo a cabo, y cuando me di cuenta que faltaba tan poco para cumplir un año decidí terminarlas**

**sé que es algo tarde pero quiero agradecerle a todos los que me apoyaron en mis dos primeras historias de Ranma, cuando cree Ranma y Shampoo Nuevos Amores, al ser mi primera historia tuve problemas al desviarme de lo que quería en un principio, por eso en la siguientes historias trate de no cometer ese error, ya teniéndolas terminadas antes de comenzar a publicarlas **

**Referido a Las Cartas De los Enamorados, aunque fue corta y me inspire en algunos capítulos como el hilo rojo entre otros, sufrí algunos problemas ya que al principio no sabía que objeto usaría para el hechizo, la primera idea era un collar, pero lo cambie al recordar el capítulo Happosai y sus demonios. **

**Mientras estaba escribiendo fui inventando los demás hechos, y también cuando planee la historia, el final iba a ser muy diferente, ya que planeaba que alguien viniera a buscar a Shampoo y ella le preguntara por última vez a Ranma, al ser rechazada ella se iría a china, pero Ranma se daría cuenta de su error y la iría a buscarla a china donde lucharía por su amor nuevamente**

**como ven la historia sufrió muchos cambio a como lo tenía planeado en un principio, pero me gusto el resultado, y si preguntan porque cambie el final, es porque tengo planeado usar algo parecido en unas historias que ya tengo planeados, solo tengo que ponerme a escribirlas, y no quiero ser muy repetitivo **

**Pero por ahora me quiero concentrar en otras series, pero tengo planeado otras historias, mientras más apoyo tenga estos capítulos, más pronto comenzare a escribirlas **

**Un pequeño avance es una historia titulada "el orgullo de una amazona" piense de que se podrá tratar, y si quiere que la comience a escribir comenten **

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere editar unas de mis historia de Ranma, para publicarlas, pueden hacerlo, solo les pido que me digan el nombre de la historia para que pueda leerla, porque disfruto mucho leyendo este tipo de historia **

**Por ultimo espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, nos veremos el próximo año con una nueva historia espero que le den una oportunidad que la estoy escribiendo con mucho deseos, si quieren saber de lo que hablo miren mi perfil **


End file.
